


Valentine's Day - Solangelo One Shot

by LeosValdez



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosValdez/pseuds/LeosValdez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Valentine's day isn't so bad after all... </p><p>(a/n: yes i know it's march)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day - Solangelo One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi awesome people, This is my New acc. and this was actually from my Tumblr but i wanted to share this with y'all even though Valentine's day was like last month :3 but eh, Solangelo is eternity <3
> 
> Disclaimer: Y'all know the deal, all *points to characters, setting, etc* included in this fic belong to the homeboy Rick Riordan!

A flutter of wings awoke the son of Hades. Nico sat up abruptly, wide-eyed with his heart thudding hard against his chest. immediately adjusting to the dark gloom of the Hades cabin , he noticed a disturbance in the black abyss. No more than an arm’s length away fluttering in mid-air was a mini imitation of the mortals version of cupid.  
“Holy Zeu-” he was interrupted by a loud “BANG!”  
The mini cupid exploded into smithereens, leaving behind a loud batch of red confetti and a hot pink envelope which was addressed to him in a neat professional scrawl.

Nico stared at the letter in bewilderment . Who in their right mind would wake HIM of all people this early in the morning! What was with the disturbing display that he had witnessed a few moments ago? What was with the Cupid and the tacky looking letter?  
Then it clicked. Nico scrambled out of bed, to the far side of the wall , where a calendar was placed. “February 14th” it informed him . Nico groaned in annoyance. Valentines Day. “The greatest day in the world!” He thought sarcastically.

Once showered and dressed in his normal dark attire , Nico trudged out of the hades cabin only to be greeted by a sight of pure chaos. Red and pink hues filled the normally blue sky, there was more confetti than water in the river. Every cabin was decorated with the confetti. The big house was covered in pink paint and giant red love hearts , as were many angry looking half bloods. “Probably the Stoll twins” Nico thought to himself.

A playlist of love songs was playing, made by the Aphrodite Cabin. The mushy songs were being blasted from floating speakers the Hephaestus Cabin had provided. Red Roses adorned the green grass in freshly grown rose bushes courtesy of the Demeter cabin, and love sick idiots could be found milling around, looking for the loves of their lives. Just as Nico was about to head back into the solitude and darkness of the Hades Cabin, he was blind folded and knocked out, feeling a familiar darkness surround him.

He awoke to a bright light, groggy and highly annoyed, he sat up to find himself at a picnic set, A certain blonde haired, blue eyed son of Apollo had his back to Nico. “Holy Hera please let me contain myself” he thought desperately.  
Nico cleared his throat to grab Will’s attention. The son of Apollo turned around and smirked, which made Nico want to squeal like an infatuated fangirl, yet fueled his anger at the same time. “What… am I doing here?” Nico asked in a conversational yet threatening tone. Will did not notice the undercurrent in his voice, either that or he did not care for it. “Look around you sunshine, we are having a picnic!” Will replied in his rather attractive voice…

His handsome face was glowing in the sun… Gods he hoped Apollo couldn’t read his thoughts “Wait stay angry di Angelo!” Nico thought to himself.  
“Well I actually had something to do, so it was a dick move knocking me out!” Nico huffed.Will snorted, and even that in itself was highly attractive.  
“I was watching your expression from the moment you stepped out of the Hades Cabin Nico! You took one look around and thought “euugh gross, love” and then you were about to go back inside and do nothing the whole day!” Will said in a playful tone. Nico growled in annoyance, that was EXACTLY what he planned to do #dreamzcrushed. Will looked into Nico’s eyes, and Nico could see himself against the giant pools of blue, his anger ceased to exist.  
“I knew it!” Will exclaimed triumphantly. Nico scowled again. “Jerk” he muttered to himself.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that, and we are going to eat all of this food I found” Will announced. He lifted a cloth over to reveal all of Nico’s favorite foods. “Wtf how does this dweeb know all of my favorite foods?” Nico thought to himself in awe. Then his heart softened. No one had ever cared as much as Will did for him these past few months, not since Bianca. He cared for Will so much, if only he could admit his feeings for him.

“Thank you Will…” Nico whispered, trying not to leak any emotion in his voice, and failing miserably. A tan hand laced onto Nico’s own pale olive hand. Will tilted Nico’s face up, and wiped any tears that escaped from Nico’s eyes.  
He was truly beautiful, Will Solace. Inside and out. He was caring, kind, funny and had been a great friend to Nico after the war. He had fought against Nico’s stubborness and had made him rest in the infirmary for weeks something Nico really did need, yet was too stubborn to admit. He cared. And that was all Nico ever wanted.

“Hey, sunshine don’t be so down. Look, I’m sorry for kidnapping you and also making you have a picnic with me, it’s probably the las-” Nico silenced Will with a hand gesture. He looked at Will’s face to see his fair features pulled into a frown. He decided he never wanted to see Will frown or even be remotely sad again. “I love it Will, it’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me” Nico replied, he tried to put enough meaning and gratitude into his words, he wanted to lift that frown from Will’s angelic face. Will smiled, which lighted up the afternoon sky, and everything that Nico could see around him, mission accomplished.

Will looked at Nico with an unidentifiable emotion etched clearly onto his face. Nico began to worry. Will leaned closer to Nico until his minty breath was touching Nico’s collarbone. “I’m glad you like it” he paused. Nico’s heart fluttered erratically and he was having trouble trying to breathe.”Happy Valentines Day Nico”  
Will crashed his soft lips onto Nico’s and Nico could feel love, kindness, passion and the few good things in life that made Nico never want to leave it, all in that one, glorious kiss.

Unknowingly they had crashed into the delicious course, destroying the food’s dreams of ever being eaten.  
Cheers erupted and confetti was thrown onto the couple canoodling, they separated in a flustered manner, and peered up to see their friends cheering them on, and a chorus of “aww’s” from kids of the Aphrodite Cabin.  
Maybe Valentines Day wasn’t all that bad.  
“Nico?”  
“Yeah”  
“That letter is a prank from the Stoll brothers, don’t open it, you will be covered in pink for days.”  
“Thanks Sunshine.”  
And my OTP smiled at each other for eternity.

END.


End file.
